


Holiday Promise

by snoflakesun



Series: summer otp challenge 2019 [4]
Category: No. 6 - All Media Types
Genre: Fireworks, Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Post-Canon, Reunion has come, Summer OTP Challenge 2019, everyone else is basically the same, nezumi is a stray wanderer, no 6 is now not communist, shion is a government worker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-09 20:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19483441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snoflakesun/pseuds/snoflakesun
Summary: Shion gave him a smile, and Nezumi felt his resolve collapse. “Stay for at least a day?” Shion asked hopefully. “It’s… the new Holy Day today.”-Summer OTP Challenge 2019 Day 4: Fireworks





	Holiday Promise

**Author's Note:**

> this turned out longer than expected (but its still quite short)   
> anyways, these two are so cute and i really hope reunion does come soon for the both of them!  
> hope you enjoy!

“Shion.”

Said boy looked up from where he was brushing Inukashi’s dog. “What is it?”

A few years had passed since Shion and Nezumi brought down the walls that surrounded No. 6, and Shion had been helping the city grow back to life. On some days, he was able to escape the fancy government work and run to the West Block. Inukashi sent him updates once a week, and usually talked about Shionn or Rikiga. Life slowly settled down like dust after the large explosion that was the breaking down of the city. 

Nezumi had disappeared, and Shion let him go, like sand slipping through his fingers. He always wondered if he should’ve forced Nezumi to stay, but he knew it was no good. Nezumi would return one day, on his own. He would just have to wait. The room the two of them stayed in was intact, although dust had settled upon the bookshelves and upon the bed as no one had entered in the past months. Shion sometimes went inside to relieve memories, but eventually closed the door behind him, leaving the room exactly how it was.

He had never travelled to any of the other cities, opting to stay in No. 6 instead. Karan still ran her bakery in Lost Town, which had become more popular after the walls came down. His popularity was a big factor, but his mother always insisted that it was no problem. Even though they were offered many opportunities, Karan always denied them and stayed in Lost Town. Somethings just didn’t change with time.

The system itself had changed as well; although people needed ID bands to get around, there was no punishment for doubting the absolute authority of the government. In fact, the government was run to the ground and built up again, creating a more welcoming, more open society. Of course, there were still riots and people who wished to bring back the old No. 6, but with the overall improvement of the city, even those died down over time.

West Block became cleaner as organization efforts were put in and people from inside the city branched out to help. Inukashi’s hotel was renovated, and they continued to do business as normal. Life calmed down and settled into a daily routine, and Shion stood at the center, helping sort everything out.

But now, he was just a simple boy from the city, washing Inukashi’s dog. He worked diligently as ever, scrubbing the dog with soap as it lay on the ground. As he washed the suds off and cleaned his hands, he looked up to meet grey eyes he had not seen in years.

Shion took his hands out of the bucket, drops of water splattering against the concrete as he stood still, his eyes wide open. “Nezumi,” he whispered, getting up from his squatting position. “Nezumi.”

Nezumi smiled slightly, lifting his arms in invitation. Shion bit his lip as he stepped forward, wrapping his arms around the other in a tight hug. “You’re back,” he whispered, burying his head into Nezumi’s shoulder.

For a moment, the two of them stood there in silence, taking in each other’s presence. “Oi,” Inukashi stepped out of the hotel. “If you two don’t have anything better to do, then go back to washing the dogs. That includes you too, Nezumi.”

Inukashi acted as if Nezumi had never left in the first place, and Shion smiled as he stepped away. “Let’s finish this, then we can go out to get some coffee?” Shion looked at Nezumi who was currently having a stare-off with Inukashi.

At Shion’s voice, he turned to meet his gaze before agreeing. “I’m still taller than you,” he remarked. 

Shion pouted, turning away before Nezumi could tease him more. A dog barked, and he decided to make his way over to it to start cleaning its fur. One of Nezumi’s newer rats scurried over, climbing onto Shion’s shoulder as he worked. Shion smiled slightly, petting the rat with one finger as he continued to wash the dog.

  
  


“So, how have things been for you?” Shion asked as he led Nezumi out of the West Block. “Have you looked around No. 6 already?”

“No way,” Nezumi crossed his arms. “I wouldn’t visit there on my own accord.”

“I expected that,” Shion let out a breath of laughter as he reached to hold Nezumi’s hand.

“Life has been… interesting,” Nezumi sighed. “It’s not hard to make a living when you have good enough talents.”

“Are you making fun of me?” Shion narrowed his eyes. Nezumi ignored him, and continued to talk about his experiences performing in different theatres and about his journeys.

“What made you come back, then?” Shion asked earnestly. “It sounded like you had fun.”

“I missed you,” Nezumi said simply. “And I see you haven’t stopped asking questions.”

Shion squeezed his hand. “Well, I missed you too. And I want to show you what No. 6 has become. Didn’t you say you wanted to see that? To Elyurias, when we were on that balcony?”

“I did,” Nezumi agreed. “Show me what your world has become, Shion.”

“...it could be our world, if you stayed,” Shion muttered, pulling Nezumi along. “I don’t want you to leave again. Will you stay?”

Nezumi followed silently for a moment. “I’ll think about it,” he said at last.

Shion gave him a smile, and Nezumi felt his resolve collapse. “Stay for at least a day?” Shion asked hopefully. “It’s… the new Holy Day today.”

Since the destruction of the city walls fell on the Holy Day celebration of No. 6, the city continued to celebrate it, although now they celebrated for liberation, for change, for a new future. There was no cheering about how No. 6 was the best or the strongest, instead small parties were held in homes and streets were decorated with banners and kids flying kites.

“Okay,” Nezumi sighed. It was only one day, anyways. But one day could turn into a week, a week into a month, and a month into a year. But Nezumi itched to explore, to leave the place that had confined him from birth.

The two of them eventually stopped at Karan’s bakery, Shion greeting his mother as he entered to the sounds of jingling bells. “Welcome!” She looked up from where she was setting a tray of pastries down. “Oh, Nezumi too! Here, have a snack. You must be hungry.”

“Thanks,” Nezumi gratefully took one, savoring the taste as he started to chew on it.

Karan retreated to kitchen, backing something as Nezumi and Shion settled around one of the tables. “It seems like yesterday,” Shion sighed. “You know, when I opened the window for you to come in.”

Nezumi laughed a little. “I still remember how you screamed over the balcony.”

“Shut up,” Shion looked away, his face coloring. “I was only twelve.”

“Well, I have to be able to make fun of you over  _ something _ . After we infiltrated the correctional facility, you literally became someone else. It was quite scary. I got scared of you, you know?”

Shion did. He knew, since Nezumi told him. It was a horrifying thought. He was scary to Nezumi? What kind of demonic soul was hiding within him? And if one day, it was to become unleashed, what would become of him? Would Nezumi be there? And if…

“Hey, Shion.”

Nezumi’s calm voice made Shion snap out of his thoughts, and Shion gave him a sheepish smile. “Sorry.”

“Don’t apologize,” Nezumi swiped one of the biscuits off of Shion’s plate. “Also, your mom’s cooking is exceptional.”

“Of course,” Shion agreed easily.

  
  


In the evening, Shion pulled Nezumi to the top of a building, getting “unauthorized” access to the roof by using his government card. Nezumi laughed when he pulled the card out, but it quieted down as he was revealed the view of the city. “It’s like you’re on top of the world,” Shion whispered.

“Yeah.”

Shion unrolled the blanket he brought with him, laying it flat on the rooftop. “Heh, I bet we wouldn’t have seen this if we just stayed in the West Block. I wonder what Inukashi and Rikiga would think.”

Nezumi put his hand on top of Shion’s, turning his gaze to where the sun was setting. “Me too,” he agreed. “Why are we up here again?”

“Oh! Did I forget to tell you?” Shion put his hand to his forehead when Nezumi nodded. “They put on a firework show every year. It’s easier to see it up here than down in the parks. And it’s less noisy.”

“Have you been coming here every year?” Nezumi asked.

Shion murmured a noise of agreement. “It… this day reminds me of you,” he confessed. “And I usually spend it alone because every day, I hope that you will come back. And today… it feels something like a miracle.”

Nezumi leaned against Shion, resting his head on his shoulder. The two of them sat in silence, waiting for the show to start. “Have you seen fireworks before?” Shion asked quietly, Nezumi shaking his head. 

“Although, I heard it feels something like this,” Nezumi leaned over, pressing his lips to Shion’s. 

Shion closed his eyes as he felt the contact, and a firework in the distance went off.They broke apart, smiling. “I guess you were right,” Shion murmured. 

“Am I ever wrong?” Nezumi teased. “And, about your question before - I’ll stay.”

It sounded like a promise. 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/snoflakesun)  
> message me on discord! i'm snoflakesun#2865


End file.
